


Heartbeat

by Moriartied



Series: SuperM Drabbles [6]
Category: NCT (Band), SuperM
Genre: Death, Feelings, Friendship, Hospitals, M/M, Major Illness, Sad, Short, don't worry tho it's all okay, issa dream shhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21752161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moriartied/pseuds/Moriartied
Summary: Mark has a nightmare and needs to know Taeyong's heart is still beating.
Relationships: Mark Lee & Lee Taeyong
Series: SuperM Drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563187
Comments: 7
Kudos: 188





	Heartbeat

_ Flash _

They’re on stage. Mark doesn’t know what city, they’ve all blended together at this point. They’re halfway through the choreography for Jopping. His rap comes, and then Taeyong’s. He glances over at his friend, grinning slightly, which only Taeyong can see because the lights are so damn bright. Taeyong grins back.

_ Flash _

He looks over at Taeyong during the chorus, just in time to catch him stumble. It’s unlike him to mess up the choreo. He must be exhausted, they’ve been performing for two weeks straight.

_ Flash _

Taeyong is on the ground. Everyone else is still dancing. Mark is the only one who noticed. The last chorus is still blasting in his ears as he races across the stage.

_ Flash _

The stage lights are flashing. The ambulance lights are flashing. Everything is flashing. Mark doesn’t know what’s happening. The world around him is a blur. Taeyong is a blur. Taeyong is in sudden sharp focus. Taeyong isn’t moving. He isn’t breathing. He isn’t--

_ Flash _

The hospital feels darker than it should. Everything is grey. Everything is cold. Taeyong is cold. Mark wants to wrap him in a blanket, but he can’t. He can’t get to him. He has to get to him.

_ Flash _

Words are coming through in muffled bits. Mark can’t piece them together. Heart failure. Organs shutting down. Nothing they can do. Nothing. No. No. No.

_ Flash _

Taeyong is so so cold. His hand feels so small in Mark’s. He looks so small. He is so small. Mark squeezes his hand. Nothing. Beep. Beep. Beep....Beep…….Beep………. 

_ Flash _

Nothing. 

Mark jerks awake, gasping for breath. His heart is racing, his hair plastered to his forehead in a cold sweat. He glances over to the next bed and sees Ten fast asleep. He tries to get his breathing under control, but he just can’t. He’s still shaking. His chest is tight and his breaths are short and shallow, almost hiccups. 

He shakily pushes himself out of bed, trembling as he walks into the hall, not realizing what he’s doing until he’s already crawled into Taeyong’s bed.

“N...nh,” Taeyong mumbles sleepily, cracking his eyes open when he feels a body pressed up against him.

“Hyung…” Mark breathes out, pressing up close against Taeyong, wrapping his arms tightly around his waist. Tears are burning in his eyes and he’s still hyperventilating. “Yongie, it was so scary. You were so cold. So quiet,” he babbles nonsensically.

Taeyong frowns, but instinctively hugs him back, running his fingers through his hair. “What happened?” he asks, cupping Mark’s cheek and swiping a tear away with his thumb.

“You… died,” Mark hiccups, burying his face in Taeyong’s chest. It’s only then that he realizes he can hear Taeyong’s heartbeat, and that’s the only thing that finally calms him down. He peeks his head up to look at Taeyong. “It felt so real.” He sniffles, tears still trailing down his cheeks. 

Taeyong squeezes Mark close. “It’s okay. You’re okay. I’m okay,” he says, reaching for Mark’s hand and placing it over his chest. Mark nods slowly, focusing on the steady beat of Taeyong’s heart at his fingertips. 

“Don’t ever leave me, hyung,” Mark mumbles. 

Taeyong runs his fingers through his hair again. “I won’t, I promise.”

Mark eventually falls back asleep to the sound of Taeyong’s heartbeat. 

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops. Idk where this came from but I'm sad.


End file.
